Future Piccolo (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: "Ghosts from Tomorrow" Manga: "J-Victory Carnival 2016 Bonus Comic" Fanga: "Demon Realm Invasion Saga" |Race=Namekian |Gender= |Date of birth = May 9th, Age 753 |Date of death = November 3, Age 762 (revived) May 12, Age 767 (revived on Age 797) |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Martial artist |Allegiance=Dragon Team |Classification= Reincarnation |Affiliations= Piccolo (main timeline counterpart) New Future Piccolo (alternate timeline counterpart) Future Kami (father's good counterpart/fusee of fusee) Future King Piccolo (father/incarnation) Future Nail (permanent fusee) Future Gohan (student) Naraku (mentor) Denkamiccolorine (permanent fusee) }} Future Piccolo is the alternate timeline counterpart of Piccolo/ Appearance Future Piccolo like has present counterpart has green skin, pale yellow patches, but wears a white gi with a purple cape while working with Chronoa. Biography After being revived and returned to his timeline following the destruction of Paradox Cell-X; Piccolo returns to training in isolation in order to improve his skills. He is more distant than normal with the other fighters. Powers As he was among the ones revived by Face; he was also subjected to the wished granted to increase his power to be compatible to Vegeta's Complete Super Saiyan Blue during the Cell-X Saga. Techniques *Flight *Ki blast and Sensing *Explosive Demon Wave **Makosen **Hyper Explosive Demon Wave ***Overcharged Hyper Explosive Demon Wave - After his fusion with Denkamiccolorine; Future Piccolo began to charge Hyper Explosive Demon Wave, but instead decided that the range was too small to hit Gravoom properly and overcharged it. *Special Beam Cannon **Ultra Special Beam Cannon - Used in his new form. *Masenko *Light Grenade *Demon Hand *Thunder Shock Surprise *Namekian Fusion *Rotating Piledriver Skydive - A piledriver move while spinning as he dives to the ground and releases his target right before colliding with the ground. *Bear Hug *Crushing in Hands *Kiai **Pressurised Combat - By using his powers in his Limit Removal form; he can generate large forces of pressure enough to cripple even Giant Demon God Gravy. *Vanish *Solar Flare Forms and Transformations Great Namekian Like his counterpart; he can freely increase his size to any point and either give him an edge in the battle or a disadvantage. He used this against Broly in order to become the same size as him, and to seem intimidating. Red-Eyed Form Future Piccolo gained the ability to use this form after training with Gohan and further having his power augmented by Naraku. He is able to use this form in conjunction with his Great Namekian forms and other previous forms. He gains a massive power boost and is able to easily defeat Broly Dark. Red-Eyed Great Namekian Combination of his Great Namekian form and Red-Eyed Form. Raw Power Future Piccolo acquires his new form as he considers himself useless in the fight against Broly Dark and desperately focus on his power to stop Broly Dark for good and focus on Shroom and Gravy. He manages to remove most of his limits particularly surrounding his subconscious and brains restraints on his muscle giving him 100% usage. The whites of his eyes become red and gains a red-line that goes down from his eye until level with his jawline. He gains a ripple-like aura with sparkles similar to Ultra Instinct -Sign-. The current placeholder name for this is Limit Removal. A drawback of this form is the stress caused by his muscle usage in this form can cause his bones to crack and/or break as result of prolonged use. Raw Power-Great Namekian Combination of his Limit Removal form and Great Namekian form. Fusions Fusion with Future Nail Like his present self; Future Piccolo used the Namekian Fusion with Future Nail while on Namek. Fused Piccolo Fused Piccolo is the Potara Fusion of Future Piccolo and Vegito Black. Fusion with Denkamiccolorine Future Piccolo assimilates Denkamiccolorine in order to save him Gravoom's Death Bite while he was still in his Raw Power-Great Namek form. As result Future Piccolo gained all power of the Red-Eyed form, the Namekian Master State, and Limit Raw Power form in his base form along with the large pool of power from Denkamiccolorine. As result of him gaining those powers in his base form; he no longer has to worry about his bone being crushed from the pressure or a loss in energy from transforming into the forms. Category:Namekians Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Former Villains Category:Siblings Category:Future Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters